Together Forever
by O'Laugh-a-Lot
Summary: What happened on the fateful night in the Battle of Hogwarts? Follow the dead and remember the brave people who died in the fight against Voldemort.


Title: Together Forever

Author: Draco Malfoy Equals Love

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I'm not that much of a genius. I just like playing around with the characters. I don't get paid for writing this...as much as I wish I did.

Warning: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows spoliers!

Summary: What happened to the dead on the fateful night of the "Battle of Hogwarts"? A tale from Remus Lupin's point of view as he was thrust into the void and was reunited with his school friends.

A/N: I wrote this really quickly after re-reading the ending of the Deathly Hallows. It isn't very good, very slapped together, but I just had to write it. Enjoy, and please review! Flames are NOT WELCOME.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was throwing himself in front of his wife, and feeling death wash over him. Then everything was gone. Remus Lupin was dead.

"Let him wake up on his own!"

"But I missed him, Padfoot! You've only been gone two years. _I_ haven't seen him in sixteen."

"Prongs, let him be. He just left, for Merlin's sake."

"What the bloody hell are you two crouching over—oh! Oh, Remus. He was too young!"

"We were too young, Lily."

Remus, upon opening his eyes, discovered that he could see. _Hang on. Aren't I dead?_ He slowly sat up. He was knocked back down by two pairs of arms being flung around him.

"Good to see you, Moony."

Remus' eyes adjusted to the bright whiteness around him, and tears sprang to his eyes as he recognized the three people leaning over him. James, his black hair as messy as usual, Sirius, his light blue eyes sparkling happily, and Lily, her green eyes full of warmth and comfort, were all smiling gently at him.

"Wh-what?" Remus stuttered. "What is going on? Y-you're…dead!"

The three people merely nodded in agreement. "Th-then that means…"

"Yup," said Sirius, grinning his old, mischievous grin. "Welcome to…well, whatever we call this place."

Tears fell from Remus' eyes in earnest now. He got to his feet and looked around. He didn't really have surroundings, merely endless white landscape. But James and Sirius were standing there before him, Lily happily swinging on James' arm. "Thanks, Prongs, Padfoot." They all looked like they had when Harry was born, all full of life and lacking in wrinkles, worry-lines and aches. Remus was amazed at how easily he had gotten used to the fact that he was dead.

"Well, the Marauders are all in one place again, eh? That is, all the good ones," James laughed, deciding not to mention Peter by name.

"Aye!" said Remus and Sirius together.

"Aye!" came another voice from a short distance away. Remus' heart plummeted as he recognized Fred.

"Fred," he said quietly. "You shouldn't have died."

"Like that stopped me, Remus," joked the young twin. He turned to James. "Nice top meet you, sir. I've heard so much about you." He grinned and James shook his hand.

"You must be one of those Weasley twins that Sirius was telling me about!" said James, and Fred nodded, grinning.

"Your map helped us in more ways than we could have imagined," Fred said.

"Glad to be of service to you, mate!"

Sirius stepped forward. "Good to see you again, Fred."

"We've all missed you, Paddy," the young man joked, and firmly shook the man's hand. There was a moment of comfortable silence when all of them contemplated the fact that they were all there. Shy smiles, smiles that translated their emotions without words—they were grateful to be…well, not alive, but conscious of what was happening in their mind.

There was a flash of light and another figure appeared on the ground a short distance away. The figure, Remus noticed, had bubble-gum pink hair.

"NO!" he screamed, running forward and dropping to his knees beside his wife. Nymphadora Tonks opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Am I dead, then, Remus?" she asked quietly. Remus could only nod.

"But…Teddy! W-what if Harry dies too?" spluttered the werewolf.

James spoke from behind him. "Harry won't die…At least, Albus believes he won't. And I trust Albus with my life…well, I did," he joked feebly. Lily glanced sternly at him, and he fell silent.

Sirius came up to stand above Tonks. "Hello dear cousin of mine," he greeted, grinning again. Tonks got to her feet and embraced him.

Fred greeted Tonks as well, and they stood there for a moment, then Lily answered the question that Remus had been wondering in his head since he got to the strange place. "We're all going to wait here for Harry. From what Albus said, it will be a long time." A tear rolled down her soft cheek. "You can go on, if you like, but James, Sirius and I are staying."

Remus smiled gently and took Lily's hand. The fact that he and Dora were staying went without saying.

Fred shrugged. "Well, I might as well stay here. Besides, I have a few words to say to that Harry, and to my dear brothers. He smiled.

The seven people sat where they had stood, in a happy circle, calmly waiting for the Boy Who Lived. James, Sirius and Remus sat next to each other, glad that after seventeen years, they could prank away without having to worry about what had to happen next. They were free.

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. The Marauders were together forever at last.


End file.
